A penny for your thoughts
by blackorcid
Summary: Aya's thinking whilst he works in the green house. Boy it's hot in there.    Aya's POV, Rated for content and language.


Disclaimer: I Don't own Weiss kreuz, I make no money from this. This is just for fun.

This has been Beta'd by the awesome Swotikins to whom I am very grateful to.  
>This is dedicated Joybug who has inspired me to write this. Thank you so much.<br>Please enjoy and let me know what you think. =)

**A penny for your thoughts. **

A penny for your thoughts, or so the saying goes. What that means I'm not quite sure. Does it mean someone is willing to pay to know what you're thinking or is it just a polite way to be nosey. I wonder if someone would be stupid enough to pay to know what I'm thinking. God it's infuriating to know that some people have gone that extra length as to find a polite way to invade my business. One person in particular actually. He does it whenever he thinks he'll get a rise out of me, Whenever he thinks it'll piss me off the most or whenever he can to be honest. I hate it and he knows it. I hate a lot about him. He's Rude, loud, over confident and struts around like he's god's gift to anyone with a sexual organ and old enough to legally consent to using it. I roll my eyes at that thought and continue to tend the plants I'm supposed to be re-potting.

Shoving my trowel into the bag of soil, I scoop some more out into another pot in which I place a small fern. This little fern will grow to be huge but I'll never see that, it would sell way before then. It kind of felt like my future ... my life as a matter of fact. I'd sold that to the devil before I'll ever have a chance to see it grow but 'Shit happens'. Pausing at the irony of this thought I went and got the bag of fertiliser and dragged it over to the unvarnished pine work table I was using.

Right where was I ... oh, the infuriating moron who'd found a polite way to poke into my business frequently did it. He is the biggest and most egotistical ass I've ever had the displeasure of working with. Worst thing is I'm living with him in a sense too. Sure, we have our separate apartments but it doesn't really work out if you're next door and the walls are very, Very thin. All night, almost every night, all I ever seem to hear is the moans and gasps of pleasure and the sound of his inevitable orgasm provided by some cheap whore he pulled from a run down bar. Does he know just how infuriating that is? How annoying? How distasteful? And worst of all ... arousing? Yes, that's right, arousing. All I hear from that side of my room is moans and gasps of pleasure ... His pleasure. It's the worst. I don't want to hear him with some cheap whore. I don't want to hear his bed hitting my wall and I don't want to hear him call out 'Baby!' like it's a pet name rather then the fact he's too drunk to remember the name of the bitch he's fucking. I want him gasping, sober and under me. That's right, I want him under Me! I want the bed hitting the wall to be mine, I want the gasps of pleasure to be caused by me and the name he calls to be mine. I just want him as mine period. I want to pin him down and fuck him until he's unable to move. Until he promises to be mine and mine alone. Until he admits that I Fujimiya Aya own him!

I hate it when I get like this, dominant and possessive. I'm even worse when I get jealous but I really can't help it. I want him so bad. Not just as a good hard fuck but as a good hard fuck every single day and for him to want that good hard fuck every single day and more. I want to hear him pant out that he loves me and smile as I say it back and mean it. I've never admitted that before, but well, there's a first time for everything I suppose. 'I love him!' There, it's been said ...well, not aloud but I can hear me just fine so it counts.

I continue to think about the object of my hard felt desire. My raging hard on confirming what kind of thoughts I'm thinking. Setting the trowel down I clean my hands. I'm nowhere near as efficient at work when I'm like this. It's something that I need to fix immediately. It's quiet and everyone else is busy. The other three are off doing there own thing as the shop is closed. This makes me the only one here. I'm sure I'd notice if someone came home ... right?

Assuring myself it's fine, I lean so my rear is pressed against the work counter and undo the fly of my into them I pull my weeping hard on from my black silk boxers. I groan as I begin the fast pace squeezing and stroking, pausing to run my thumb over the leaking slit. I let out a feral growl as I imagine myself slamming into him as he pants my name then him telling me he's belongs to me and begging me to finish him. I let out a low moan and my pace quickens as my throbbing member pulses in my hand.

Lost in my desire and caught up in the picture my angry and aroused mind has painted I've forgotten myself and let my guard down. I don't notice another enter the greenhouse. I fail to notice him approaching. I don't, however, fail to notice the hand that clasps my length and matches my own fast and rough pace. Gasping in shock my Amethyst eye's snap open and connect with deep pools of emerald. Unable to think clearly I lose control and my hips snap forward thrusting of their own accord. It isn't long however before my body is demanding more from the blond in front of me. Growling, I grip him by the shoulders and slam him to the work top. Needless to say, he's shocked and his eye's widen with surprise. It's not a negative kind of surprise though ... no, its more of a pleasant 'oh! we'll lucky me' kind of surprise. Saying nothing he turns around on to his front. He's stopped short by my pale calloused hand on his upper arm, just shy of his tattoo.

"No," I hear my own voice deep with lust growl out, "I want you to see my face as I own you," I continue.

Youji is unable to say anything in response. Letting out a wanton whimper he undoes the button on his fly and eases the zipper down. Shimmying out of his Skinny jeans and lavender briefs in one go, he leans back against the table before hoisting himself onto it and laying there spreading his well toned thighs. My eyebrows raise in appreciation. He really is god's gift. Well, to me anyway. I won't let anyone else have him after this. He's mine and mine only.

Coming closer I press myself against him and devour his mouth in a demanding and possessive kiss. The blond returns it with equal favour. When we break apart we're both panting for air, our chests heaving with the effort. His hand reaches out towards me. Clasped in those slender fingers marred by scars from his weapon is a small discreet tube of rose flavoured lubricant. Taking it, I pop the cap. Coating my fingers I press them against his entrance and enter. I prepare him quickly, my fingers repeatedly hitting that spot that turns his pants into loud moans. Within very little time he's ready. Removing my fingers and covering my own length I press my aching member to his entrance and push myself balls deep on the first thrust. He cries out but begs me to continue and demands it harder when I do. He bellows my name being non too quiet about it. I couldn't care less who heard us anyway, he's mine now and I want everyone to know it. Our orgasm's are brought on quickly by my fast and rough pace which he matches arching his hips and meeting my thrusts half way.

"Mine, mine, mine!" I growl out as my orgasm is ripped from me and before everything goes white I hear;

"Yours! Oh God, AYA! ... UHHHNN!"

When my vision clears so does my mind and I shoot into a standing position so fast my length slips from the blond a lot faster then I meant it to and he hisses with pain. Looking down with a startled look on my face I see Youji grinning dirtily. Looking up at me he simply says.

"So, a penny for your thoughts?"

End. 


End file.
